herofandomcom-20200223-history
Nathan Drake
Nathan "Nate" Drake is an American treasure hunter, fortune seeker and action pro, and the playable protagonist of the Uncharted series. He believes himself to be the descendant of famous English explorer Sir Francis Drake. Weapons In the game Drake's Fortune, Drake's main firearm is the PM-9mm, later on he switches to the 92FS-9mm, both guns will actually appear in cut-scenes with Drake. Towards the end of the game Drake is either restricted to an SAS-12 or M4. In Among Thieves, Drake's main firearms are the .45 Defender and the 92FS-9mm. Drak can be seen with a Tranquilizer Dart Gun and an M4 during cut-scenes. In the game his default assault rifle is the AK-47. The Para 9 is his main weapon in the game Drake's Deception. The game is still in development so it's possible for this to change. Personality Nate was with the "every-man" persona; Drake has a dry humor, is quick to help others, but can also known to be temperamental. Drake is focused mainly on his work. He has demonstated the abilities to read Latin and Spanish. Drake is very protective of friends and loved ones, he is quick to help those who he cares about when they are in need. Nate is famously quick-witted, finding humor in many of the dangerous situations he finds himself in. Even Nathan's own makes mistakes earn his pronouced chuckes before finding a way around them. Nate also seems to have a somewhat sadistic regard for those against him. Nate tends to reamins emotionally unaffected by the increasing number of men he kills throughout his adventures, but still finds it unethical for himself and others to be killed in cold-blood. Despite his ecpereinces Nathan still maintains a light-hearted personality. As his adventures are both dangerous and often criminal, Nate tries to remain armed and ready for opposition, and has adapted quickly to a large assortment of weaponry. Because of this, he can hold his own in both firearm and hand-to-hand combat, even against trained soldiers. Drakes past has not been shown to have fiven him any prohfessional military training, but he does demonstrate great proficiency when fighting, this may well have been just picked-up throughout his travels. Nathan's climbing skills are considered unmatched. Nate has stated that his line of work is never easy, but that he is driven more by the thrill of the hunt rather than the promesis of treasur. Known Games Uncharted: Eye of Indra Uncharted: Drake's Fortune Uncharted 2: Among Thieves Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception Uncharted: Golden Abyss Uncharted: Drake's Trail Uncharted: The Fourth Labyrinth Trivia * Nolan North stated in an interview that Nate is an orphan, Amy Hennig also revealed in a twitter post that he doesn't have any close family. * In the internet game; Drake's Trail, Nate's home address is seen as: 160 Guard Ave, Apt. 3, Key West, Florida. A portion of this address appears in Nate's journal in Among Thieves, although the city and state are obscured (see image here). * Nate shares his initials with Naughty Dog, the developers of the Uncharted series. NDI is written on the back of Nate's gun holster, which stands for Naughty Dog Industries or Incorporated. * In Drake's Trail, Nate's e-mail address is ndrake@privateer.com. * Nate's date of birth is mentioned in Drake's Trail as being January 11th, 1982. From this date of birth, he would be 25 in the first game, 27 in the second, and would be 29 in the upcoming third game, assuming each game is two years apart. However, this date of birth may be inaccurate as the canon of Drake's Trail is disputed. It was also stated by Amy Hennig in an interview that Nate is in his mid-thirties, but this could be seen as a joke as it could've been a sympathetic remark for the interviewer who was in his mid thirties. http://g4tv.com/videos/43342/Feedback----Naughty-Dog-Uncharted-2-Special/ * Nate claims to have Coulrophobia, the fear of clowns. * In Uncharted 2, when Flynn catches Nate after he jumps onto a ledge, he remarks that he has put on some weight and that he should lay off the doughnuts, which appears to be a reference to the 'Doughnut Drake' skin. It may also refer to how Nate has bulked up slightly in the time passed between Drake's Fortune ''& ''Among Thieves. ''Amy Hennig confirmed in an interview that Nate was skinnier than intended in the first game. * Nate has a large scar on the right hemisphere of his forehead. * To date Nate has the most skins out of all the characters, with a total of 7 different skins and 33 limited edition skins. * In both games, Nate chooses about midway through the game to give up. However, he is always talked out of it, or is shown something that keeps him going. In Drake's Fortune'', Elena talks Nate out of leaving by showing him that Sully is still alive. In'' Among Thieves'', Nate and Tenzin find Schafer's expedition, showing what harm the Cintamani Stone could do. * Nate is 6 feet, 1 inch(es) tall, based on Nolan North's own height. Height appears to be based off the voice actor's own height. Elena would be 5'4, Chloe 5'8, and Flynn would be around 6'5. * Nate and Zoran are the only characters to have Doughnut character skins. * Nate came 16th on the Top 50 favorite game characters in the 2011 edition of the Guiness World Records. * Nate is a very good artist. If you flip through all the pages of his journal near the end of the game, you will find many expertly drawn images of items and objects he encounters during the story. He also makes parodies of some things; such as the Angry Eddy RIP drawing. It is a picture of one of the huge gargoyle-like faces in "Path of Light" saying "I kill you, Drake!" It is believed that he drew it in memory of Eddy Raja, who was killed by a Descendant in Drake's Fortune. * Nate, along with Elena and Sully, appeared in Gamers Heart Japan for a few seconds of footage. He wore his Uncharted 3 outfit. Appearances/Actors Drake is voiced by Nolan North (4 games, 1 internet game, 1 motion comic and 1 novel) * Uncharted: Drake's Fortune * Uncharted 2: Among Thieves * Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception * Uncharted: Golden Abyss Other Media/Adaptations * Uncharted: Eye Of Indra (motion comic prequel to Drake's Fortune) * Uncharted: The Fourth Labyrinth (novel, non-canon) *Uncharted: Drake's Trail (now-defunct web game for promotional purposes, non-canon) Category:Playstation All Stars Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:Gunmen Category:Trash-Talking Heroes Category:One-Man Army Category:Sony Heroes Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Adventurers Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Married Heroes Category:Tricksters Category:Fighter Category:Jumpers Category:Orphans Category:Heavy Weapons Users Category:Bombers Category:Archers Category:Multiple Saver Category:Betrayed Heroes Category:Nemesis Category:Determinators Category:Rogue Heroes Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Egalitarian Heroes Category:Heroic Murderer Category:Redeemed Heroes Category:Remorseful Heroes Category:Heroes with Evil Counterparts Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Charismatic Heroes Category:Chaotic Good Category:Anti Hero Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Genius Category:Normal Badass Category:On & Off Heroes Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Paragon Category:Comedic Heroes Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Thieves Category:Fortune Hunters Category:Provoker